


Surprise

by nazangel



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have a surprise for Yuri.Yuri loves his family.





	Surprise

Yuri stepped into the apartment to find Viktor and Yuuri softly giggling amongst themselves.

"What's got you acting grossly now?"

"We have something for you?" singsonged Viktor, "Well, two somethings,"

Yuri raised his eyebrows at them but accepted the two packages that Yuuri handed him. The first one was a small tiger plush.

Yuri smiled, "You do realize I'm twenty years old,"

"We can take it back if you want," Yuuri teases

Yuri held the plush to his chest, "No. mine,"

"Open the other one," Viktor said, excitedly

Yuri didn't understand this one. It's a yellow onesie. Why were they giving him a yellow onesie?

"Read it," said Yuuri and now he looked excited too.

Wondering what these two were up to, he unfolded the garment and nearly burst into excitement himself.

In pink letters, it said, _I have the best big brother._

Yuri looked from Yuuri to Viktor to back to Yuuri again, "You're pregnant?"

They nodded with huge smiles on their faces.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaims, "Oh my god, You're pregnant!"

He rushes forward to hug Yuuri. The Omega wraps into a tight hug, happiness rolling off him in waves.

"When did you guys find out?" asked Yuri

"Two days ago," said Viktor, "We were just waiting for you to come back from Moscow,"

He was going to be a big brother.

"I'm going to be a big brother!"

Yuuri smirked at his mate, "Pay up Viktor!"

Viktor rolled his eyes but pulls out a few bills.

"Um...what?" a skedYuri

"Viktor bet that you would deny being our child and hence the big brother but I said that you didn't mind being called our pseudo child and would love to be a big brother to this little one," said Yuuri, gently patting his stomach.

Yuri smiled. Sixteen years old him would probably have thrown a fit and yelled some foul words but he had long admitted that he didn't mind Yuuri and Viktor acting as his parental figures. It came with perks too. Yuuri's dinner was amazing, he had a place to come too when training and expectations got too much and they were overall great for advice, well at least Yuuri was. The old man was still an idiot.

Yuri suddenly had a thought, "We have to call Grandpa! He's going to be so excited!"

And that's how Yuri spent the rest of the evening, curled up between Viktor and Yuuri, talking excitedly with his grandfather on skype.

Yuri loved his family.


End file.
